


Reverse of Reverse

by Cross_Serene



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Brainwashing, Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: He never wanted this to happen. Two of a kind, now on opposite sides.





	Reverse of Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mario. That is by Nintendo.

All of this was a little much for Luigi to take in.  
  
Mario made the attempt to stop the forced wedding between Bowser and Princess Peach, resulting in calamity when the Chaos Heart was awakened. As a result, the Light and Dark Prognosticuses ended up getting rewritten. Luigi was the one to meet Tippi but soon found himself racing to save all of existence from being wiped out. He reunited with Bowser and the Princess along the way, but there was no sign of Mario so far in their journey.  
  
Tippi kept reassuring him that everything would be fine once Mario was found. With shaky hands, he opened the door to a hidden room in the Whoa Zone.  
  
 _"Slowpokes!!"_  
  
Sure enough, the group met up with Squirps inside this hidden room.  
  
"Squaaackles!" Squirps exclaimed. "Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! The Pure Heart that you're looking for is just ahead, space grunts!"  
  
The sound of hands clapping was heard in the room, prompting Luigi to look around with alarm.  
  
"Bravissimo, you smart-a cookie," a familiar voice praised.  
  
Even though there was an undertone of ice in the voice, Luigi gasped upon hearing it. That couldn't have been him...could it?  
  
"What's the matter?" Tippi asked.  
  
"I-is that my...?" Luigi questioned.  
  
Bowser stroked his muzzle for a moment.  
  
"He sounds familiar..." the Koopa King noted.  
  
"I feel the same way..." the Princess agreed with some fear.  
  
"What is happening-squoh?" Squirps questioned, looking around.  
  
Down came a man in a black jumpsuit with gray gloves and boots, landing on Squirps before touching down on the floor. The suit bore two gold buttons on the top and he wore a red bandanna around his neck. Although his eyes were obscured by a black mask, the cap bore a black circle with a red M turned on its left side. The hair, the curly mustache, and the prominent color of red in his clothing...  
  
Luigi was outright alarmed to see his older brother instead of relieved.  
  
"W-Who are you?!" Tippi questioned.  
  
"Oh, it's-a me all right..." the man began. "Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Red Flame..."  
  
He straightened up his hat and assumed a combat stance.  
  
"Mr. M," he introduced.  
  
"Mr...M?" Tippi questioned with confusion.  
  
 _"Mario?!"_  Luigi asked out of shock.  
  
Both Bowser and Peach looked at Luigi with surprise.  
  
"Mario?" Peach realized with horror. "Mario, this is  _treason!"_  
  
Luigi didn't say a word when the reality of the situation sunk in. Had he tried to be the one to stop the wedding, maybe Mario would have been spared from this fate.


End file.
